tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Notitia
History At an early age (the equivalent to a 5 year old), Notitia watched as two of her older brothers: Camshaft and Checkpoint were destroyed by the hands of the Decepticons. When she was older and after extensive training with Hound - who taught her everything he knew about Scouting and Holograms she joined the Academy and vowed to get the Decepticon that killed her brothers. After graduating from the Academy as a fully functioning Scout she joined up with a group of Autobot’s and was ironically working under Hound's instruction once again, shortly after this her other brother: Chase was killed on a simple recon and it hit her hard psychologically and so she took a mission to get away from the horror it caused her, only for her to disappear for 75 years without contact. Notitia returned to Cybertron after a long absence on a mission for Prime (the reason she disappeared for 75 years)- no one was told what their mission was about. She was one of three who reported straight to Prime after they returned, no-one was told anything about what was said in the mission debriefing. Some seem to think that the mission was to figure out what Megatron was planning: whether it was about the attack on the Youth Sectors is any bots guess now. Nobody but those who were on the mission or Prime will ever fully know. Current Happenings Is currently staioned at the Washington D.C. NEST Base, and doing the occasional Recon around the US to keep an optic out for any local Decepticons. Personality She enjoys a good joke but has been known to retaliate when pranked (others have said that she has a wickedly warped sense of humor). When fighting she is as serious as could be, since her team depends on her to watch their backs and vice versa. She hates to lose good friends, since they are hard to find and trust. Before joining the Autobots, she passed her time tracking turbofoxes on Cybertron with some of the other speedsters, taking great pride in approaching as close as she could to them, quickly and silently, before heading back to her home. After a series of personal traumatic events, she secluded herself from her comrades, honing her combat skills and mental focus. She can be overeager at times and is usually ten miles down the road before others, she is also Fun loving and cares for most ‘bots, she is totally loyal to those who know her. Used to hang with the twins; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growing up when going through the Academy. She’s brought those skills with her to Earth. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Camshaft - Brother (deceased), Scout * Chase - Brother (deceased), Scout * Checkpoint - Brother (deceased), Security * Flashpoint - Femme Creator (deceased), Security * ?? - Mech Creator (whereabouts unknown), Scout Friends * Caliene Meredith * Jazz * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Sunstreaker Neutrals * Enemies * Megatron * Starscream Strengths and Skills * Is a good tracker, trained by Hound. *Can be serious when the time calls for it. *Watches out for her friends and collegues. Weaknesses and Flaws * Overeager at times * Loves to drive fast Weapons Electro-scrambler: This rifle emits electromagnetic waves that cause all but the most heavily shielded electrical systems to go haywire. Theoretically, it should work the same way on the electrical impulses of a human's nervous system, but that's something she wouldn’t want to find out, tempting as it may be. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Has a thing for Bloodshock (Decepticon Bounty Hunter). Extra Information * Relatively small, fast and maneuvarable makes her a hard target to hit. She also has some of the best traction on even the slickest of surfaces. Her door wings are hyper-sensitive sensor panels allowing her to collect more data from around her surroundings. Titanium-reinforced shield for protection whilst in bi-pedal mode. Stats Strength: 6 Intelligence: 8 Courage: 8 Firepower: 7 Speed: 7 (max speed of 272 mph) Rank: 7 Endurance: 6 Skill: 6 '''Holoform Appearance and Name: Deunan Graham (think Deunan Knute from 'Appleseed') '''Optic Color: Gray Body Color: Metallic Blue with twin white racing stripes Alternate Mode: 1970 Chevrolet Camaro (Think Bumblebee's first Alt. Mode in 2007 Movie) Distinguishing Features: Custom pinstriping along rear fender panals Custom Title: 'The Careful yet Speedy Scout' 'Voice Claim: '''Deunan Knute from Appleseed Anime. '''Additional Theme Song: '''Diddy-Dirty Money feat Skylar Grey - I'm Coming Home '''Dialogue Color: 'color=0000CD - Medium Blue